Turretless Vehicle Glitch
.]] The Turretless Vehicle Glitch is a glitch present in Forge in Halo 3 and Halo: Reach. ''Halo 3'' Method 1 In Forge, enter Edit Mode and bring up the object menu by pressing X'. Scroll to the Vehicles category, and move the cursor over whichever vehicle you wish to perform the glitch on. Get the party leader to start a new round. Just after "Round over" is heard, the screen will fade to black, and the menu will stay up for several seconds after "Round over" was uttered. As soon as the screen goes completely black, spawn the vehicle—if you spawn the vehicle too early, it will spawn normally, but if you wait too long, the menu will close automatically. When the new round has started, go to the spot that you were previously standing. The turretless vehicle should be in the position you spawned it in. The vehicle will only remain in its turret-less state for that particular round. If you start a new round, end the game, or save the map with the turretless vehicle and load it again in Forge or in a Custom Game, the vehicle will be in its normal state. The ability to perform this glitch depends on who is the connection host. Whoever is the connection host of the game will not be able to perform this glitch. Anyone who is not a connection host will all have the ability to do this glitch. The connection host cannot perform this glitch, as it depends on a communication error. Specifically, a client spawns the vehicle, but the host starts the new round before the vehicle's turret can be spawned ''with the vehicle (a vehicle and its turret are two different objects). This method does not affect Elephants because the Elephant is not an object that can be spawned in Forge. Method 2 In Forge or Custom Games, find out who is the connection host. Then start a new round. When the screen goes dark, have the connection host leave the game. This will cause the game to search for a new connection host. When the round begins, every vehicle on the map, including the Elephant will be turretless. This method must be used if you are planning to make the Elephant Turretless. Method 3 In Forge, you'll need two players in the game, one in Edit mode the other in Player mode. The Player in Edit mode should press "'''X" then spawn the vehicle you want to be turretless then press "Y'" to delete it, that will make it selected in the list, Player 2 should then press "'Start" to open up the pause menu and highlight "start new round" Player 1 should press "X'" and Player 2 should press "'A" at the same time. If done correctly the Forge list will appear in Player 1's screen while the game starts a new round, after the screen goes black, Player 1 should press "A'''," when the new round starts the vehicle will be turretless. The method is easy to use when not on Xbox Live and can be used when not connected to Xbox Live. This method '''does not affect Elephants because the Elephant is not an object that can be spawned in Forge. Effects *'Warthog/Prowler:' The vehicles lose their turrets. *'Tanks:' The vehicles lose their cannons and turrets. *'Mongoose/Ghost/Chopper:' The weapons and the Mongoose's horn are disabled. *'Banshee/Hornet:' Weapons are disabled. *'Elephant:' The Elephant loses its turret and its horn is disabled. ''Halo: Reach'' In Halo: Reach you can remove the turrets of certain vehicles by destroying the turrets. One drawback is that, with the Warthog, the turret will be gone, but the mount will still be left on. This is also true with the Scorpion. Very rarely, a turretless vehicle will spawn in Matchmaking, and will remain so until it is destroyed. It is also possible to blast off the cannon of a Scorpion by simply using another and hitting the cannon while the driver is at full health so as to leave the Scorpion operational. Method 1 In Forge mode, if you spawn a Kill Ball, and spawn any Warthog, Scorpion, Wraith, Revenant, or Falcon, and, while holding the vehicle, place it inside the Kill Ball, the turret will pop off, and you'll be left with a turretless vehicle. Method 2 Set the damage modifier to 150% and start the Forge round. You can take the turrets off of the vehicles above by having Player A spawn and hold the vehicle and Player B shoot the turret using either a Spartan Laser, a Rocket Launcher, a Plasma Launcher, a Plasma Grenade, or a Scorpion round. Method 3 This method will ONLY work with the scorpion. It is simple, all you have to do is get somebody to drive the scorpion when it is at full health and drive it over a mine. Trivia *If a non-connection host drives such a vehicle and attempts to fire its weapons, they would be able to see the weapons being fired, but no one else will, and no actual projectiles will be produced. The connection host cannot fire the weapons at all. *The horn for vehicles will not work for people who are the connection host. Only non-connection hosts can use and hear the horn. Gallery Turretless Warthog.jpg|The turretless Warthog on Sandtrap. Turretless Wraith.jpg|The turretless Wraith on Sandtrap. Blown_off_turret_Scorpion.jpg|A Halo: Reach's era Scorpion with its cannon barrel shot off on Boneyard. Sources Category:Halo 3 Glitches Category:Halo: Reach Glitches